Pokémon: Life's Journeys --- Episode 1: The Long Lost Pathway
by nathinater
Summary: Ash finds himself in a lot of danger that could end the life of the Pokemon world if the ultimate weapon is taken into the wrong hands. It is down to Ash to fix what has been broken.


Pokémon: Life's Journeys

 **Episode 1: The Long Lost Pathway**

 _ **Chapter One – The Wrong Choice**_

"DONT DO IT ASH!"

A loud holler came from a distance. A tall, skinny, brown haired kid dashed towards Ash with extreme velocity. It was his rival Gary. "listen, Ash...I know how much you like to battle and catch Pokémon, but believe me, this is not a battle you want to fight." Ash looked at him with a face like thunder and growled "if I can beat eight gym leaders and go half way through the Pokémon league...I can beat a WILD Pokémon." Without a pause, he vigorously through his Poke Ball in the direction of a tall but shadowed Pokémon. After a blinding flash, a small, blue turtle-like creature appeared.

"Squirt Squirt" it said with a keen look in its eyes.

From the darkened character, came a voice with fighting spirit "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?! FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" as he said that, Ash ordered Squirtle to use Water Gun, at the same time, the creature clenched his three fingered fist together, making a blue mist appear around Squirtle...he began to float higher and higher, until the Pokémon threw his hand downwards very aggressively, making Squirtle hurtle to the ground at a high speed. CRASH! Squirtle, could not battle any more, after just one blow..."w...who are you? What are you?" Ash said with fear in his heart. The Pokémon said nothing and zipped away without a trace. "I did warn you, but you didn't listen...I have an important message from the professor" said Gary.

"The Professor wanted me to tell you that he has found something rather interesting, and it is related to what we just saw," so Ash followed Gary to the Professors Laboratory.

 _ **Chapter 2 – Unforgettable Truth**_

Ahead of Ash and Gary was a large building with masses of glistening foliage and wildlife, and a huge windmill which is believed to power the laboratory. Inside was a vast, tiled hall with computers, scanners and machines that help the professor with his Pokémon research. At the end of room, stood a middle aged man with grey hair and a long, white lab coat. He had a distinct serious and disappointed look on his face.

"I cannot believe that you challenged that Pokémon to a battle, Squirtle could have been hurt so much that he would never be able to battle again!" shouted Professor Oak.

Professor Oak lead Ash and Garyto his master computer with a figure on it, that looked rather familiar.

"Mewtwo, a physic Pokémon, he was made by a bunch of scientists from the origins of Mew. This was the Pokémon that you encountered earlier. It is believed that these scientists made Mewtwo so they can exceed the power of Mew, and they succeeded, however their experiment turned against them, and all hell broke loose. Mewtwo destroyed everything in its path. It has been in hiding for a few years but something has brought it out of hiding, and it must take a lot for it to leave its home. Or it could just be that it wants vengeance of the scientists, or it could just be it wants to explore. That's where you come in."

Just as the Professor finished explaining to Ash about Mewtwo, a loud thunder of an explosion came from one of the storage rooms in the Lab, and then each of the machines and computers shut down and exploded simultaneously. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!" the Professor shouted. Just then they all came to find out what was causing all of this damage and destruction. To the east of the Lab came a loud and powerful explosion, and once again a dark figure lowered into light. There stood a tall, pink creature, around its neck was a blue collar with a flashing red light on it. "MEWTWO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Ash said with anger. The flashing red light suddenly became green, Mewtwo's eyes began to glow bright red. "Now that's a new one on me...what could be wrong with him?" the Professor questioned. Once again the Pokémon jumped away leaving no trace, just a lab full of dead equipment and holes blasted on every wall of every room. The professor ordered "we have to do something, Ash, Gary, find Mewtwo, DO NOT BATTLE IT, talk to it, reason with it, find the cause of the problem and see why it is going around the world and destroying everything and looking for fights wherever it can." Both Ash and Gary bolted in opposite directions to search high and low for the Pokémon.

 _ **Chapter 3 – Sorrow of life**_

Ash sent out his Swellow, a flying Pokémon, to scan the skies for Mewtwo, whilst ash looks on the ground. A few hours later, Ash came across a huge cave, where the entrance was covered over with tree's that have bent over time, which has camouflaged the cave, or hidden it in this case. As he got closer to it, he came to notice words on the wall of the cave, saying "STAY AWAY, OR THERE WILL BE CONCEQUENCES." Like Ash was going to listen to a threat.

Ash slithered into the caves mouth, the ground and walls were full of slime as if snails had redecorated the place. All of a sudden, a huge force hit Ash, blowing him off of his feet. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" Ash roared. Out from the mist once again came the dark shadow of Mewtwo, Ash said "wait, I am not here to hurt you, I just want to talk, that's it," so Mewtwo nodded and Ash began asking questions.

"Why are you destroying everything that stands in your way or even so much as approaches you?" Ash asked. Mewtwo replied almost immediately with news that may scar Ash for life..."I...I was in hiding, regretting all of the destruction I caused, all of the people I harmed, all those years ago...until...a man...trapped me, and as impossible as it sounds, he trapped me in a force field that nothing could escape...he drained my power and then doubled it...and this collar was put onto me, but every time i try to take it off, I get an electric shock more powerful than the strongest electric Pokémon there is, THE GREAT RIACOU HIMSELF, I can't control myself when this light turns green ...and AHHHHH HEEELLLPPPP MEEEE!" Mewtwo became paralysed and Ash jumped to aid him.

There was only one way to help Mewtwo, and that was to get the collar off of him. He pulled at it with all of the force he had in him...that was not enough, so he demanded an Iron Tail to be performed on the collar by his partner, Pikachu. THWAP! That didn't even scratch it. He then threw a pokeball in the air, and once again after a blinding flash came another one of his team...a huge orange Pokémon with massive wings and wide gaping mouth. It was Charizard. Ash's logic was quite simple, he could get Charizard to use his flame thrower attack focussed on the collar, and maybe it could melt it...It was worth the try...what was there to lose?

Charizard was determined to help Mewtwo. "FLAME THROWER AND FOCUSS ON THE COLLAR!" But instead of a flame thrower attack, a huge ball of white hot fire expanded in Charizard's mouth...it grew and grew and grew until...BOOM! It exploded out of his mouth at bullet speed. When the fire attack hit the collar, it started to crumble and crumble...CLUNK! The collar dropped off of Mewtwo onto the floor and Mewtwo was relieved of his pain from the surges going through his body.

That was not the end of it, the mystery of who could have done something as dreadful as this was still unsolved.

Mewtwo thanked Ash and his partners of everything they have done for him but forewarned that if they came across a man which was about 7 foot tall, in combat trousers and a bullet proof vest that was red, brown and black, and to make sure you do not approach him, as he was the one that could have killed the great Mewtwo in the worst way possible.

Mewtwo, with a bright blue light disappeared as if it were done by magic.

What will Ash and his partners possibly do next?

To Be Continued...


End file.
